Time, Space, and Madness
by InsanelyA.D.D
Summary: The Doctor goes to present-day Brazil to find that genocide has been taking place for two decades and something has covered it up. He is quite unhappy, until he finds out who and WHAT did it. Meanwhile Johnny and Devi investigate a blue box, on a Tuesday.
1. How Unfortunate

**A/N: This story is for fun. I am still unsure as to whether I can write crack stories, or even funny things in general, *shrugs* oh, well. I hope you all enjoy and review. :D**

**Ch.1: How Unfortunate…**

"So here we are!" the Doctor said gesturing dramatically to the scene around him. "Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, 2012. During Carnival, like you wanted."

"Cool, let's take a look around then." Amy said, stepping out of the TARDIS, Rory following close behind.

"Wait a second," the Doctor said suspiciously, before picking up a copy of the local news paper written in Portuguese. "Look at this headline." He held the paper up so they could get a clear view of the language they didn't understand. It read:

**Outro misterioso assassinato traz a contagem de corpos em milhares!**

"Doctor," Amy said exsasperated, "We don't have the bleedin' Rossetta Stone in our heads, like you. So what's it about-lost puppies?"

The Timelord looked at her incredulously, "It most certainly isn't about puppies! It says, and I quote 'Another mysterious murder brings body count into _thousands_'." He paused, a disbelieving look on his face as he unfolded the bottom half of the paper to reveal the picture of the victim, spine ripped out after being gagged with his own intestines. "Thousands...You know, I think I would have remembered something like this happening. Or I would have at least heard about it, but I haven't! I think that this vacation will be post-poned until we discover what's causing this." He whispered the next part under his breath. "And how it is keeping the TARDIS from translating."

**Meanwhile In The House of Hell, 777...**

The endless stairs beneath his feet creaked and groaned in protest, even though he didn't weigh very much at all-he was a slim 115 lbs, which was actually horribly under weight for someone whose height was only 5' 9". (For people who prefer the metric system: 52.2 kg and 1 meter and 76 centimeters.)

He reached a landing that led into one of his many torture chambers, this one was equipped with some of his favorite devices-most of which he made himself. Somebody was currently unfortunate enough to be hooked up to his personal favorite, the peeler. This machine was only reserved for the very worst of the people Johnny choose to 'enlighten' while he slowy and meticulously killed them. (Warning: rough language ahead.)

"Hey you!" he shouted. "What the hell is with the chains on my hands and feet? You planning on screwing me you sick homo-spic!"

Nny just smiled darkly tilting his head forward having the shadows conceal the murderous glint in his eyes, before speaking in a dangerously calm voice "What a great catch, a racist, hick tourist that nobody is going to miss. I better put the machine on slow." His gloved hand reached over to the lever in the wall pulling the lever down and leaving it in place after the first click.

This setting was labeled, 'Fuck them, they deserve to suffer.' The next setting was 'For entertainment purposes only.' Follwed by 'Get it over with already!' The last, and fastest setting was labeled 'For the least douchy.'

Nny pulled up a chair to watch, getting out some popcorn and a cherry doom Brain-Freezie. Slowly the machines rusty claws reached forward until they detected flesh, they quickly pressed the sharped hooks into his skin. The man gritted his teeth refusing to scream, that is until the hooks began to pull down. Ever so slowy they pulled the flesh away from his muscles. Soon his legs and arms had been skinned and resembled something like clothing that had been pulled and buched together. Swiftly the machine let go and felt it's way to base of every limb, and all at once they yanked the bunches free from the rest of the body, with a sickeningly wet ripping noise and one final scream. All the metal claws that had been holding him up and in place suddenly let go the man fell five feet-upside-down, did I mention-onto the cold concrete floor, cracking his skull and causing massive hemorrhaging, that would kill him in the next few minutes, while he was blissfully unconscious.

Johnny walked forward to take care of the task at hand, collecting the fleshy bunches, burning off the hair, then stretching and drying it into human-leather so he could sell it to some unsuspecting manufacturers. There was also the matter of getting the body up the stairs and dumping it somewhere, he was happy that he remembered to lay out the tarp this time. As he hauled it up the stairs he wished that Devi was home to help him.

**Later That Week…**

The Doctor walked up to the latest crime scene using his psychic paper to get past the police. When he reached the body he winced. One of the real investigators said to him in Portuguese, that the cause has been unofficially that he was skinned alive then smashed over the head. As much as he detested the thought of getting any closer to this mess, he crouched down, and as he did he caught a whiff of something all too horribly spicy smelling.

"No it can't be." He whispered to himself in English. "The Waste-Locks went extinct long ago…" but he couldn't deny it, there was a waste-lock roaming around, it was going to infect other humans if it hasn't already. He absolutely could NOT involve Amy or Rory in this; it was too dangerous, maybe even too dangerous for him.

He headed back to the TARDIS, being careful to not bump into anyone and behaving excessively polite, not wanting to upset anyone who could be a Waste-Lock.

**Back at the TARDIS**

"Ugh…what's taking him so long?" Amy was bored out of her skull. Rory could only shrug in response. "Well, I'm going to go find him." She said as she stood up.

"But, wait! Amy, don't you think it would be dangerous to go out there with a serial killer on the loose…?"

She just kept walking towards the door, and as her hand touched the handle, her phone rang. It was the Doctor.

"Pond, don't you dare leave that TARDIS, this is more dangerous then anything we've come into contact with before-oops, sorry, my fault." He said from the other end as he bumped into someone.

"Doctor this couldn't possibly be more dangerous then a Dalek, how bad could it possibly be?"

The Doctor sighed; he was going to have to tell her, to keep her from leaving the safety of the TARDIS. "Amy, listen very carefully, we are dealing with a Waste-Lock, and they are a type of human that had been targeted by a parasite of the mind known as Sickness. This 'Sickness' feeds on creativity, and when there is none left it feeds on the sanity of its host. This causes them to kill people usually."

"That doesn't sound so bad, well, for me at least."

"Hold on a minute, I'm not done! But there is another thing that the Sickness can do, as soon as the host as kills their first victim it uses the leftover energy from that person's life, and it uses it to manipulate everything around it. For instance, let's say that the host is mortally wounded; the parasite would use the energy to cause immediate healing, keeping them from dying. The more people that the host kills the stronger the parasite gets, the one we're dealing with has killed several thousand people, it only takes fifty to enable the parasite to give the host a full-body reconstruction if necessary. Another thing that this disease can manipulate is the environment. The Sickness can keep anybody from even trying to catch the host, and if somehow, there is somebody out there actually trying, they'll either become a target, or always come up with dead ends, no leads what-so-ever."

"So what you are saying is that there is a person with a brain-leech out there killing people and they can't get caught or killed?"

"Exactly, and not only that, they're contagious as well."

"Contagious? How?"

"Well, seeing as how powerful this one is, just by being known to the host as a person with great intelligence, or high ambition…maybe even just because they are very willing to become violent, these are all things that can cause the Sickness to target you. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that this disease is incurable." He paused allowing how serious this all was to sink in. "So if you walk out that door, you can't come back inside until you are tested, and if it is positive…"

"What would happen if it is positive Doctor?" she said a bit worried about his sudden stop.

"Then…I-I, couldn't allow you to…you would have to die." He hung up just then because he had reached the TARDIS, when he noticed something troubling.

A girl with purple hair and a paintbrush had set up a canvas and easel and it looked like she was prepared to paint the TARDIS. The problem, and what was so troubling was the fact that every time she tried to do a bit of a beginning sketch, it would come out crude and awful. "Alright you little monster," she said to herself believing that no one was listening, "You are going to let me paint, or I wont get any new victims for a week." She began to sketch again, this time it came out beautifully.

The next part he wished he didn't hear, he wished that he would be anywhere but there, that next whisper was, "Thank you, Sickness."

A/N: Oh, the suspense! It might kill you! D: Unless you review, then I'll update faster! :D


	2. Quarantined For Eternity

A/N: Well I appear to be updating. I am beginning to write this chapter the very day after the first chapter was published. I am a bit curious to see when I'll finish it. (I'd like to think that this is actually my future self leaving a message for my past self. XD Geez I _AM_ weird.)

**Ch. 2: Quarantined For Eternity**

The Doctor quickly walked away, and decided to keep an eye on the TARDIS from a nearby roof-top. He called to his companions warning of the Waste-Lock that was outside. At about four in the afternoon, a very thin man with a young boy walked up to the artist. The Doctor became a little bit concerned for the child being so close to the Waste-Lock, so he strained to listen in.

"So, Devi," the man said, "This is the weird thing that you wanted to paint so badly?" he gently placed his hand on the side of the blue box, running his finger down the grooves of the wood panels. "It is pretty out of the ordinary, I suppose."

The little boy pulled on the tail of the man's red and black striped shirt, "Mister Nny, you know what day it is today right?" he said it in a very frightened tone, but the Doctor could tell that this fear did not come from the adults, but from the day. The boy took a quick look in both directions before looking back up at Nny and whispering, "It's Tuesday."

The man's eyes widened then he looked back at the police box in fear, "Crap, Devi. It's TUESDAY. FRICKEN _TUESDAY_. You know what that means…" he trailed off.

Finally Devi spoke in a very solemn tone, "UFO's, and aliens."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. _Of all the bloody coincidences…_He thought to himself.

"Well I haven't seen anyone get in or out of it yet and I've been here almost all day."

"That means they know we're here, and don't want to get caught." Johnny said confidently. "I'll get a quick sweep of the perimeter to make sure no aliens are hiding out waiting for us to leave, Squee, you put an ear to the doors to so you can tell if anyone's inside. Devi, you keep painting-that looks amazing." He said the last part happily before taking off in a dead sprint, observative eyes seeing everything.

The Doctor ducked behind the lip on the edge of the building, but it was too late. Nny had seen some movement, and decided it would be best to investigate later, to make whatever was up there think that he hadn't seen anything. The Doctor was aware that he could have seen him and therefore he had to think of an escape route if that happened. He risked a glance back down to the street below, and thought to himself about how he wanted a hat. He quickly decided getting a sombrero was the way to go.

Later in the day, as the sun was setting and the girl had finished the painting-which was gorgeous by the way-she packed up and left, so the Doctor set out to get back in the TARDIS, locate all the infected with a quick scan, then some how get them in the TARDIS without infecting him or his beloved companions, and finally throw them in a black hole where they will continuously self heal until no energy was left and they would finally die.

As he climbed down from the fire escape he knew something was, just..._wrong _about the space and time in this specific area, he turned his head and in the brief moment he was conscious he saw the thin man from earlier and he swears that if he looked hard enough he could see space distorting around him. The man hit him with the pipe, and he fell to the dirty alley's cold cement ground. He heard the words before the darkness took him, "You think your disguise is so clever, I'd like to see how human you look like, _inside_!"

A/N: Nuu! Nny, don't hurt Doccy! D:


	3. The Unfortunate Understanding

A/N: Well I hope to have this chapter up very soon. Review Or I'll discontinue! I'll do it! :D

**Ch. 3: The Unfortunate Understanding  
**

The blackness retreated bringing...more darkness. Well that's stupid...but soon his eyes began to adjust to the nearly nonexistent light of the dank basement-NO-_dungeon_ where he was currently strapped to a wall. Correction, nailed to a wall, but not in the skin, he wasn't in pain, just uncomfortable from hanging there for so long. The smell was one of the next things he was aware of, damn his sensitive Time Lord senses. The smell was that of rotting flesh, burned hair, vomit, blood, sweat, raw sewage, and _death._

He hung there for hours, wondering when his captor would show his head. Soon after thinking that he heard footsteps traveling down the stairs getting progressively closer as the seconds ticked away. Soon enough, they had reached the bottom of the stairs, but it wasn't the man-Johnny-or even the woman, it was the _boy._ He was standing there looking happily at the Doctor holding a small tray with a bowl of something steaming and a cup. He walked closer slowly, as if he was afraid that the floor would collapse beneath his feet, and judging by the loud creaking that most certainly could be the case...

"Hello Mister alien man!" said the boy in a small, timid, yet optimistic voice. He walked up to the man and pulled a hammer out of his night shirt, then started to pry away the nails, allowing the Doctor to feel the ground beneath his feet again...sort of, as his legs had fallen asleep. As soon as he was completely free from the wall he collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Eventually regaining control of his limbs he sat up and got a closer look at the boy.

He was horrified to see that he had the distinctly waste-lock distortion surrounding him, though it wasn't as powerful as the glimpse he had caught of the other man, his Sickness was probably just feeding off the excess energy of the adults. Turning his attention away from the distortion that was steadily giving him a migraine he looked to see what kind of food he was given. It was a steaming bowl of Skettios, with a fizzy cherry-smelling soda. He had never had Skettios before and after giving them a taste found them to be rather enjoyable. he tried the soda next and found that it made the food taste even better.

"So, Mister alien man," the Doctor looked over to see the widest eyes he had ever seen in any of his eleven lives-and he had been to a planet populated by nothing but anime characters!

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"Are you here to abduct Mister Nny and Miss Devi?" he looked like he was going to cry.

"What? No, I would never take away your mommy and daddy." Squee looked up at him when he said that, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Mister Nny and Miss Devi aren't my mommy and daddy..." He said slightly sadder then before. "My old mommy and daddy died."

"What happened to them?" The Doctor asked, worried.

"I killed them." That was a new voice. The Doctor turned his head and saw the thinnest man he had ever encountered, he was nothing but a shadowy silhouette but for some reason his eyes glowed white. It was Johnny.

"Squeegee go back up stairs and make your bed, kay?" he asked kinder then what seemed possible, considering his last comment.

Squee smiled and got to his feet. "Alright mister Nny," he said before going back up the stairs.

As soon as Squee was out of ear shot the Doctor shot Nny a look so sharp it could have torn him to shreds. "You killed his parents?!" The Doctor hissed. "Why would you orphan that poor child? Then you INFECT him?!"

"What are you talking about? Infect him with what?"

"..." Is it possible he doesn't know what he has? No, the girl knew and they live together. "He has the Sickness." He said darkly.

Johnny didn't seem to react at first. Then he got a dark contemplating look in his eyes. "Damn, well I'll keep it from destroying him, I'll work out a deal with Mr. Satan like I did for Devi...and I wont let him kill either."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing, he talked to SATAN in exchange for his girlfriend to get Sickness? "You gave your girlfriend Sickness too?" the Doctor's voice held nothing but disbelief.

Nny grimaced, "No," he paused looking him up and down. He knew about the Sickness but he doesn't have it? This deserves questioning. "The Sickness chose her. It chooses people it likes. Then it tears down our creativity until we have nothing left to express ourselves then it becomes real and proposes a solution-to kill and become insane but untouchable, or to die because of mental build-up."

"That's horrible," was all the Doctor could manage before asking another question, "You said you made a deal with the devil to help Devi?"

"Kinda, not really." He paused working out the story in his head. "What happened was the Sickness chose her but she was smart, and paranoid...the Sickness had to reveal itself earlier than normal but she killed it...well she thought she did. At the time I was on vacation trying to become void of emotion when I was approached by two children who were the children of death itself and told me that Devi would be so much worse off if she kept fighting it, so they sent me to get Sickness before the plane crashed into Devi's apartment where she left it, then I fed it blood, got it's mind twisting eyes back then returned her to Devi. Devi went insane and became a murderer like me, and we adopted Squee after getting him out of the insane asylum that his parents put him in."

"Then why mention the devil?"

"He's the one who created the Sickness. I met him once, he's not so bad. His kid is bestest-friends with Squeegee."

"You've met the devil?"

"Yeah, but he prefers to be called Senor Diablo. I met him when I died...the first time."

"Oh..." he had another question but he didn't want to aggravate the maniac, "So...why do you kill people?"

Johnny looked the doctor straight in the eyes. It was like Nny could see his whole life in just that one moment, all his choices, all his sadness, every companion and every foe, and the answer that was given sent cold shivers down the Doctor's spine and tingles up his arms. He fought hard not to visibly shiver under the gaze of the man and his answer. The answer was;

"You know why." That was the only answer he gave before turning and walking back up the stairs leaving the Doctor sitting alone and frightened in the deepest depths of the basement of murderers.


End file.
